Wishing on a Shooting Star
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Ron, Seamus, and Dean discover Harry's secert love for Hermione and Lavender and Parvati also find out Hermione's love for Harry. What will happenand what do shooting stars have to do with all this? Will Malfoy ever keep his mouth shut? Read and find out


Wishes

Wishing On a Shooting Star

By:

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

This is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice. This story is a H/H love story. There is also R/L in it. I just started reading the Harry Potter books at the end of July and I'm now on the Goblet of Fire. It's taking me a while to read that one because I haven't had all the time in the world to read it now since school is starting pretty soon. -.- Sucks to be me. Please review once you've read the story. I would love to hear from you. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and the other characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling (lucky lady if you ask me).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione Granger stepped out onto the Astronomy Deck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, feeling angry like usual after Draco Malfoy ruined a good time with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

They were just sitting there, after dinner, talking about the latest bizarre creature that Hagrid showed them in class that day and then suddenly, Malfoy came up from behind them and started saying how stupid Hagrid was and other stupid immature things that he usually says. Of course that made all three of them mad and like usual, Ron got up and started to charge after Malfoy with his fist in the air. Harry and her had to hold back Ron from beating Malfoy into the slimy git he was and of course after that, they got into a name-calling contest that contained mostly just Ron and Malfoy calling each other names but Harry would join in sometimes too. Oh, it was just a marvelous night like always.

_'Why can't Ron hold his temper?'_ Hermione asked herself. _'He should know by now that Malfoy just likes to hear himself talk. Malfoy is the biggest dork I have ever met.' _It was the first week of February of their fifth year at Hogwarts so that meant that they have put up with Malfoy and his two immature friends, Cabbe and Goyle, for five long years. 

Hermione sighed. On a more positive note, it has been five long and glorious years that she has known Harry and Ron. Even though they usually caused trouble all through the year till the very end, she knew that she wouldn't change her best friends for new ones for anything in the world world. Ron and her usually argued, but they were still best friends and the friendship between Harry and her was different. She usually got along with Harry very well and like most of the other girls at Hogwarts, she had fallen for his magical charm, but wouldn't admit to anyone else besides herself and Crookshanks. She stopped denying it years ago that she actually had a crush on Harry. She could hide it very well though. She bet her copy of " Hogwarts, A History" that even Ron didn't even know that she had a crush on Harry. 

Hermione sighed again. _'It's hopeless,' _she thought to herself. _'I cannot believe I fell for him and how cute he looks in his Quidditch robe and-.' _–Hermione groaned and smacked herself on the forehead—_'I shouldn't think like that or I'll never stop thinking about him.' _

Hermione looked up at the star filled sky with the bright moon and shivered. _'It sure is cold out here. I should head inside pretty soon.'_ Suddenly, Hermione felt a blanket put around her shoulders. She gasped and turned around to see non-other then Harry Potter. 

"Hi," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Hi, Harry. What are you doing up here?"

"I needed some fresh air," he answered her. "You?"

"I needed to cool down," she answered. "Malfoy made me pretty mad down there."

"Yea, he has that affect on everyone, especially on Ron," Harry said smiling.

"No kidding," Hermione said with a smirk. "Maybe he should be up here with us. He needs to cool down more then either of us."

"He was playing wizard chess with Fred when I left the dormitory," Harry said. "He should be fine once the game is over."

"Oh," Hermione said, lost of words. "Um…was he winning?"

"I honestly do not know," Harry answered. "Why?"

"Um…just wondering," Hermione said, starting to feel her face heat up. 

"Oh."

They both stood there looking up at the star filled night, not knowing what to say next.

Harry suddenly smiled. "I am really surprised that you are up here and not downstairs at the library studying for the Potions test that we have next Friday."

"Ha ha," Hermione faked laughed. "I all ready studied for it."

Harry smirked. "Wouldn't doubt it."

"Would you rather have me there?" Hermione asked looking over at him.

"Nope," Harry said rather quickly.

Hermione laughed. "Okay I won't go to the library tonight. It's really too late anyways," she said, looking up at the sky again.

"But I thought it was never too late to go to the library for Hermione Granger," Harry said in a teasing tone.

Hermione hit him on the arm lightly. "Even I have a limit, Harry."

"Really?"

Hermione groaned. "Yes."

There was another silence that filled the air. 

"Have you seen a shooting star yet?" Harry asked her.

"No, I haven't. I have never actually seen a shooting star in my whole life," Hermione said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You mean that even though you are a Muggle, you still have never seen a shooting star?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Yep," Hermione answered.

"Who knows, maybe we'll see one tonight," Harry said searching the sky.

Hermione joined him with the search. "Maybe."

After half an hour, they still haven't spotted what they were looking for.

Hermione sighed and tightened her grip around the blanket that was still around her shoulders. "Harry, we should just give up. It's getting late and it's freezing out here. Thanks for helping though."

Harry looked down at her and sighed. "No problem. Sorry that I couldn't find you one though."

Hermione frowned. "That's okay. I'm going to go back inside and go to bed. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione."

Hermione walked back into the hall and headed off for the Gryffindor House. Once she got through the portrait, she headed straight for the girls' dormitory. She found that everybody was asleep and decided that she should probably be in bed also. She changed quickly into her nightgown and then walked over to her own bed and just laid on top of it and snuggled under the blanket that Harry gave her on the Astronomy Deck.

After about two hours, Hermione still wasn't asleep. She tried rolling over, fluffing up her pillow, reading a little bit of "Hogwarts, A History", but even that didn't work. She finally gave up on the idea of sleep and slipped on her slippers. She grabbed the blanket and headed back up to the Astronomy Deck once more.

_'Who knows,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she reached the deck, _'I may get a chance of seeing a shooting star. I have high hopes anyways.'_

She found a chair to sit down in and looked up at the still star filled night again.

_'I just wish Harry was up here with me again,'_ she thought to herself, blushing slightly.

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Hermione turned around to see Harry walking through the door and onto the deck. He apparently tried to sleep also since he was still in his bedclothes.

Hermione smiled. "No. I thought I'd try my luck with the shooting stars again."

Harry smiled slightly and took a seat in the chair next to her and looked up at the sky. "Mind some company?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. The more the merrier."

About ten seconds later,

"Have you seen one yet?"

Hermione laughed. "Nope."

"You know Professor Trelawnwy said that the stars-."

"AND YOU ACUTALLY BELIEVE THAT OLD HAG?" Hermione yelled.

Harry laughed. "I just wanted to see your reaction. Honestly, I really don't know what she said about the stars, I was too busy off in my own little world."

"Honestly," Hermione said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Aw, come on, Hermione," Harry said smiling slightly. "I was only joking. I'll leave if you want."

Hermione looked over back at him and said, "No!" rather quickly.

Harry smiled and looked at the features of her face. _'She looks even more beautiful in the moonlight.'_ –He looked back up at the sky—_'I just wish that I could find her a shooting star.'_

After about another thirty minutes of no luck, Hermione could feel that sleep was finally coming to her. She closed her eyes for a sec just to give them a rest, but ended up felling asleep in the chair. 

Harry looked over at her and smiled. _'At least sleep came to one of us,'_ he thought as he picked up Hermione. She snuggled more into him, which caused him to turn blush. He took her into the Gryffindor common room. He debated for a minute if he should take her up into the girls' dormitory or not. Thinking it would be best if she slept in her bed, he took the stairs that would lead up to the girls' dormitory. After about a thirty-second search, he found the only empty bed and assuming that it was Hermione's, he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. She smiled and snuggled into the bed.

Harry stood there for a minute just watching her sleep so peacefully. Finally, he felt that sleep was coming to him also, so he walked out of the girls' dormitory and into the boys'. He saw that everyone was still asleep and that a couple of the boys were snoring like usual. He walked over to his bed and crawled in. About a minute later, sleep finally took over him.

~*~

Hermione woke up the next morning at the usual time. She looked over at her calendar that was right next to her bed and it said that it was Friday. Suddenly feeling a bit more cheerful that there was only one more day till the weekend, she looked around to see where she was and found out that she was in her bed in the girls' dormitory of the Gryffindor House. 

_'Wait a minute,'_ she though. _'When did I go to bed? Did Harry bring me here after I fell asleep? Oh no! I fell asleep when I was with Harry! Argh! He probably thinks that I'm a big dork for doing that!'_ She threw off the covers and rushed into the bathroom to change and take a quick shower. _'I hope he will forgive me!'_ she thought as she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair.

"Guess what Parvati," Lavender Brown said walking over to the left side of Hermione and looked in the mirror at her refection.

"What?" Parvati Patil asked coming up to the other side of Hermione.

"Harry wasn't anywhere in the Gryffindor House last night when I went to bed and nether was somebody else," Lavender said.

"Really?" Parvati said not sounding shocked at all. "Wonder who it could be. Do you know who, Lavender?"

"Hermione," Lavender said, "what were you and Harry doing last night?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "We were just getting some fresh air out on the Astronomy Deck. That's all."

"I assume that you feel asleep when you were with him because he brought you back to the girls' dormitory late last night," she said.

"I was wondering how I got back to my bed. Thank you, Lavender."

"You know," Parvati started, "you guys would make a cute couple."

Hermione blushed. 

"I think he likes you," Lavender said in a singsong voice.

"We are just best friends," Hermione said as her blush went further. Before they could say anymore, Hermione rushed out of the bathroom.

"I think she likes him too," Parvati said once she was out of earshot.

"What gave you the first hint?" Lavender asked. "The crimson blush or the unsure voice?"

"Both."

"Same here," Lavender said and they both giggled.

Hermione rushed out of Gryffindor Tower and down the steps into the Great Hall and found that both Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table already eating breakfast. She rushed over to them and sat in the empty seat next to Ron.

"Sorry for falling asleep last night, Harry," Hermione said. "Thank you also for carrying me back to Gryffindor."

Harry leaned forward to look at her and smiled. "Your welcome. It wasn't your fault. At least sleep came to you."

Ron was listening to the two only because he was in the middle of their conversation (no pun intended). "What did I miss?" 

Hermione saw the confused look on Ron's face and smiled. "Harry took me back to the Gryffindor Tower because I feel asleep last night on the Astronomy Deck."

"And why were you on the blimey Astronomy Deck at night, Hermione? Finishing up some homework," Ron asked with a smirk.

Hermione frowned. "Why does everybody think that all I do is homework?"

"Because that's all you ever do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Come on you guys," Harry interrupted. "Don't fight."

"He/She started it!" Hermione and Ron said pointing a finger at the other.

Harry sighed. "Just stop fighting."

"Aw, is Potter now becoming famous as becoming his friend's peacemaker? Are you going to get another scar also?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned around to see Malfoy standing there with his two over sized buddies, Cabbe and Goyle. 

Harry sighed again. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"As much as a toothache," Ron mumbled.

"I don't think you can afford to have a toothache, Weasley," Malfoy said. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else anyways like helping your father make a fool of himself at the Ministry?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "My father does NOT make a fool of himself at the Ministry!"

"That's what you think, Weasley."

Ron stood up from his chair and took a couple of steps toward Malfoy.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Just ignore him!"

"What's the matter, Mudblood?" Malfoy said to Hermione. "Why don't you just drop these goons and have some actual friends that you don't fight with all of the time?" he asked as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, which she slapped off. 

Harry stood up from his chair. "Don't you DARE touch her!"

Malfoy smirked. "Afraid that I'll hurt her, Potter?"

"You cause a lot of trouble just by standing here in front of us, Malfoy," Harry answered, red in the face with anger.

Malfoy put his hand on her shoulder again. Hermione tried to release his grip on her shoulder, but he had a pretty good hold on it. He started to squeeze his hold and dig his fingertips into her shoulder. Hermione winced. 

"What are you going to do, Potter?" Malfoy asked as he increased the pressure on her shoulder.

Harry reached for his wand, but someone butted into their conversation just before he reached it.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing to Miss Granger's shoulder?" 

Malfoy released his hold on Hermione's shoulder and turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there with her hands on her hips. Malfoy just stood there, lost of words.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you going to answer me?" she asked.

"Um…well…you see…" Malfoy stuttered.

"Professor?" 

Professor McGonagall turned around to face Harry. "Yes, Harry?"

"May I explain?" he asked.

"Well, if Malfoy can't spit out the words, you might as well," she answered.

"Well," Harry began, "Hermione, Ron, and I were just sitting here at the table eating breakfast and then out of nowhere, Malfoy comes up and starts saying rude stuff about Ron's family. Hermione told Ron to ignore Malfoy. Then Malfoy starting gripping Hermione's shoulder very tight that it started to hurt her. Then you came along and Malfoy released his grip on her shoulder."

"If that's the case then," Professor McGonagall said turning back to Malfoy, "ten points to Slytherin."—She turned to walk away but turned around and faced Malfoy—"And Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor?" Malfoy mumbled. 

"Go back to the Slytherin table and leave my table alone," she said and then headed towards the staff table.

Malfoy gave a death glare at Harry and then headed back over to the Slytherin table.

Ron smiled. "It's about time Malfoy got in trouble. I knew I liked that Professor. She never did choose sides unlike Snape."

"Yea," Harry agreed. "Now I'm never going to hear the end of it from Malfoy though." –He turned to Hermione—"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," she answered. She stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go get ready for class. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," Harry and Ron answered.

Hermione walked up the stairs and over to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Password?" 

"Kawaii," Hermione said and the portrait swung open.

She walked into Gryffindor's common room and then walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She had fifteen minutes to get to the first class of the day and it only took her five minutes to get to it from the girls' dormitory. 

Hermione walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She reached for her shoulder that Malfoy dug his fingertips into. 

_'Boy, he has a pretty good grip,'_ she thought. She sighed and then sat up on her bed. She looked around the dormitory to find that everyone was still down at breakfast. 

Deciding that it was probably best that she start to head for her first class, she walked over to her trunk and opened it to look for all of her books that she'd need. She found a note attached on top of her Potions book.

Hermione unattached the note and read what was sloppy written:

Hermione~

We still think that you and Harry would make a cute couple! 

Love,

Lavender & Parvati 

Hermione's face turned crimson. _'Man, I have a feeling that I'm never going to hear the end of this from those two.'_

_ _

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to see Harry entering the girls' dormitory. She shoved the note into her pocket of her school robe knowing that she didn't want him to see what the girls wrote.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" she asked him as she stood up kneeling position next to her trunk.

"Um…" Harry started, "I wanted to make sure that you were all right after what Malfoy did. It looked like he hurt you a little."

"Oh, I'm all right," Hermione said picking up her books. She shut the lid of her trunk and walked over to Harry. "I just had to get my books. That's all."

Harry didn't look like he believed her, but decided to no push it. "Oh, okay. Ready to go to class?"

"Yes," Hermione said and they both walked out of the Gryffindor Tower heading for their first class.

~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Potion Class not looking to excited to spending an the next couple of hours with the Slytherins or even worse Professor Snape. They walked in and took the farthest back seats that weren't taken yet. 

Harry sighed and slumped in his chair.

"What's the matter, Potter?" a voice said behind him. "Is being famous wearing you out?"

Harry groaned, but didn't look behind him. "Can't you leave me alone once and a while you slimy git?"

"No."

"I thought so," Harry said sadly.

"So, Hermione," Malfoy said, looking over at her, "how's your shoulder doing?"

Harry suddenly straighten up in his chair and gave a nasty glare over in Malfoy's direction.

"Just fine thank you," Hermione said turning away from him.

"Aw," Malfoy said, "I'm only trying to be nice to you."

"Oh I'm sure you are," Harry mumbled.

Malfoy walked over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to wince slightly. "You're just not giving me a chance."

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy," Hermione said as she got up from her chair and walked over to Harry.

"Potter isn't going to save you, Mudblood."

"You wanna bet?" Harry growled. 

"What's going on here?" 

The six people turned to see Professor Snape walking into the classroom. 

"Professor, Potter is stirring up trouble again," Malfoy whined. "And his girlfriend isn't being very nice to me either."

Harry and Hermione blushed. 

"Being nice?" Harry hissed. "You were the one who put finger marks in her shoulder this morning!"

Malfoy smirked. "Whatever."

"If he hurt her shoulder," Snape said, "I'm sure she either disserved it or Mr. Malfoy here didn't mean to hurt her that bad."

Harry growled. "Why can't you ever take our side for once?" he asked in a low whisper.

Apparently, Snape didn't hear him. "Now, sit down. We've got work to do."

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "The day Fred and George will stop fooling around is the day Snape will take our side."

Harry smiled. "True," he whispered back. "Very true."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down in their seats while Malfoy, Cabbe, and Goyle took three seats right next to Hermione starting with Malfoy. 

Hermione groaned. _'Great. I don't want him to seat next to me.'_

Harry looked over at Hermione to see what was the matter. He noticed the problem right away. Malfoy was sitting right next to her. 

Harry stood up. "Here Hermione, take my seat," he whispered to her.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Harry." She then got up and took Harry's seat, which was right besides her's. 

Harry sat down in Hermione's old seat and glared at Malfoy. "No problem."

Malfoy just turned away.

Ron was a little surprised and suspicious by the way Harry and Hermione were acting to each other lately. _'What's happening? First, Harry stood up to Malfoy during breakfast this morning and that's usually my job. Then right before Potions started, Hermione goes to Harry for protection and what was with the blush when Malfoy called Hermione Harry's girlfriend? ……Wait a minute!!! What if these two are actually falling for each other? Could it be?'_

During Potions, Ron kept a close eye on his two best friends to watch their behavior. After seeing how they act to each other, Ron put the pieces together and figured it out. 

_'Harry is in love with Hermione! I just know it! I wonder if Hermione is in love with Harry though. If she is, she hides it very well,'_ Ron thought, laughing to himself. _'I can't believe that Harry is in love with Hermione!'_

Finally, the two hours of Potions was done and over with. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed out of the dungeon and started to head up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Kawaii," Ron said as they walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the three of them climbed into the common room.

Hermione walked over to the entrance steps of the girls' dormitory and looked back at Harry and Ron. 

"I'm going to put books away," she said to them and a second later, she walked up the steps.

Once she got there, she saw Lavender and Parvati there giggling.

Hermione glared at them. "Thanks for the note, girls."

They stopped giggling and looked over at Hermione. 

"Hi Hermione," Lavender said.

"Your welcome," Parvati said giggling again. "We were only telling the truth."

"Yea," Lavender agreed.

Hermione blushed just slightly, but the two saw the redness in her cheeks. 

Hermione walked over to her trunk and set her books inside. "I told you guys once and I'll tell you again, we are ONLY best friends! We do NOT make a cute couple! We are ONLY best friends! B-E-S-T F-R-I-E-N-D-S! There I spelled it out for you! Do you understand now?"

Lavender and Parvati giggled. 

"Whatever. You are just blind, Hermione," Parvati said still giggling.

"You can't even see that he likes you too," Lavender said.

Parvati nodded. "She's right."

Hermione sighed. _'I give up. I'll never get it through the air in their heads.'_ –She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it—_'You know that they are right though. You do like, Harry, but what are they saying about how he likes me too? Ha! Like that will ever happen!' _Hermione rolled over with her back towards the two girls who were now giggling away about something.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron headed up to the boys' dormitory to put their books away also.

_'Now's my chance to get some information out of Harry,'_ Ron thought, smiling.

"So, Harry…"

"Yes?" Harry said, walking over to his trunk to drop off his books.

"What do you think of our dear bookworm?" Ron asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking over at him.

Ron walked over to his own trunk and dropped off his books. "Hermione."

"What about Hermione?"

"What do you think about her?"

Harry blushed and Ron noticed this. "What do you mean?"

"Harry," Ron started, "I'll just get straight to the point. Do you like Hermione?" 

Harry's face went into a further red. "Um…well…um…I…um…"

"Harry, I won't tell her. Just answer my question. It's a yes or no question."

"OKAY!" Harry yelled. "I DO like Hermione!" he answered in a whisper.

Ron smiled. "Thank you! That's all I wanted to know."

"Who do you like, Harry?" someone asked.

Harry and Ron turned to see Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas entering the room.

Harry gulped. "Um…nobody, Seamus."

Seamus smirked. "Yea right. Your face is as red as a tomato!" 

Dean walked over to Harry who was now sitting at the edge of his bed. 

"Who are you thinking about, Harry?" he asked him.

"Nobody!" Harry yelled. 

At this point, Ron burst into laughter. "Poor, Harry."

Harry glared. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"You bet I am!" Ron said still laughing. "Don't worry though. I promise I will NOT tell Herm-I mean her!" Ron said almost saying Hermione, but it was too late to take it back.

"So!" Dean said smiling. "The Famous Harry Potter likes Hermione Granger!"

Seamus's mouth was open. "I do not believe it! You have a crush on Hermione Granger? Our Gryffindor Bookworm Hermione Granger?

"RON!!!"

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said. "I didn't mean to say her name! I still haven't told her though!"

Harry took a couple of angry steps toward Ron. "It's the same thing! Seamus and Dean will tell her or somebody and then the news will spread like a wildfire in the middle of summer!" 

"Oh come on, Harry," Seamus said. "We won't tell her or anyone! I promise!"

Harry looked over at Dean.

"Oh all right," Dean said. "I promise too!"

Harry sighed. "Thank you."

Ron stood up. "Come on, lover boy. Let's go down to the common room to pick up your girl and then head down to dinner. See ya guys later!" he said to Seamus and Dean.

Harry blushed and followed. 

"Bye!" Seamus and Dean said to them as Harry and Ron exited the dormitory.

Harry and Ron exited the boys' dormitory and entered Gryffindor's common room. There they saw two giggling girls and one annoyed looking girl.

"Hi Harry!" Lavender said giggling. "I think Hermione's missed you guys."

Hermione blushed slightly, but nobody noticed it.

"Um…hi Lavender," Harry said.

Parvati was now giggling hard. 

"Um," Harry said, "did I miss something?"

Hermione stood up quickly. "No! No, you didn't Harry!" –She walked over to Harry and Ron and shoved them in the direction of the portrait—"You didn't miss a single thing!"

Parvati and Lavender were now laughing hard.

A couple of minutes later, Seamus and Dean walked into the common room to find that Lavender and Parvati were still laughing.

Dean eyed them weirdly. "What did we miss?"

Lavender slowed her laughter down and said to him, "We think that Hermione likes Harry!"

Seamus and Dean looked at each other and smiled. 

"This is too good!" Dean said and joined in the laughter of the two girls.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still pushing Harry and Ron down to the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "What is up with you?"

Hermione stopped pushing and looked at them. "I-I just wanted to get down to dinner. I'm starving!" she said and took off running down the hall.

When Harry and Ron arrived, Hermione was already sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Dinner hasn't started yet so she was just sitting there looking somewhat bored. 

"You didn't have to rush to get down here, Hermione," Ron said. "The food hasn't even come yet."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Guess I missed read my watch."

"Yea, guess so," Ron said sarcastically. 

About ten minutes later, everyone stared to pile into the Great Hall and dinner was finally served.

About half way into dinner, Seamus and Dean walked over to where the three of them were sitting.

"Ron," Dean said. "We need to talk to you."

Ron eyed them weirdly and then agreed. Seamus and Dean pulled Ron over to the entrance to the hall.

"I think you'll want to hear what we heard after you, Harry, and Hermione left," Dean said smiling.

"What?"

"Lavender and Parvati think that Hermione likes Harry," Seamus said.

"And you BELIEVED them?" Ron hissed.

"Well you see," Seamus started to explain, "they said that whenever they tease Hermione about how her and Harry would make a cute couple, she would blush."

"And," Dean butted in, "they said that Hermione tries to say that they are just 'best friends' but she says it in an wishful tone that she and Harry are together. Doesn't that prove it?"

"Knowing Lavender and Parvati and their judgment with the voice," Ron said in an unsure tone, "no, but the blushing does sort of prove it."

"If Hermione is in love with Harry, she's hiding it very well," Dean said.

"Yea, I agree," Seamus said.

"Uh oh," Ron said. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"Malfoy is doing his daily visit over to our table," Ron said looking over at Malfoy, Cabbe, and Goyle who were walking in Harry and Hermione's direction. "I better get back over there."

"Yea, you should," Seamus said. "If you need any help, just call me right over. I'll like to say a couple of things to that slimy git."

"Yea, me too," Dean said looking over at Malfoy with hate in his eyes.

Ron started to walk back over to the table and arrived right when Malfoy did. 

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Ron asked as he sat down in his seat.

"You guys just don't like me do you?" Malfoy asked sounding slightly hurt.

"What gave you the first clue?" Hermione mumbled. She stood up from her chair and said, "I'll be right back," to Ron and Harry.

Malfoy watched as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Malfoy suddenly had an evil smile on his face.

_'I don't like that smile,'_ Harry thought._ 'I better keep an eye on Hermione.'_

"Will you please leave now?" Ron asked. "I'm losing my appetite with you here."

"Only because they don't feed you enough at home, Weasley," Malfoy said. Goyle and Cabbe, whom were right behind Malfoy, laughed.

Ron got up, but wasn't able to punch Malfoy only because he was now walking the same way Hermione left.

"Ron," Harry said, "I'm going to go and see where they went. I believe they were going after Hermione."

Ron nodded. "Yea, you better."

Harry stood up and followed Malfoy and his two immature friends out of the dinning hall. He stayed far enough back that they wouldn't hear him follow, but close enough so he can keep an eye just incase they suddenly jump on Hermione.

Malfoy walked up to the second floor girl's bathroom. They stood a couple of feet away from the entrance waiting for Hermione. 

_'I knew they were after her,'_ Harry thought.

About a minute later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom and started on her way back downstairs, but didn't get very far.

"Is the mudblood without her bodyguards?" Malfoy asked. 

Hermione gasped and turned around to see Malfoy there with an evil smile and Cabbe and Goyle behind him laughing. 

Hermione groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone you slimy git?"

"No," Malfoy said. "It wouldn't be fun without someone to pick on especially when you are alone like you are right now."

_'You won't get far,'_ Harry thought. _'Come on, Hermione. Run down this way towards me!'_

Hermione reached for her wand, but then remembered that she left it in the girls' dormitory. Without her wand, she knew that she wouldn't be able to defend herself if Malfoy started to attack her. She suddenly started to feel a tad bit nervous standing there in front of him.

Malfoy laughed. "What are you going to do, Hermione?" He started to walk towards her. He was getting to be five feet away from her and she wasn't moving away. Hermione tried to tell her feet to run, but she was too scared to do anything.

"Leave her alone!"

Hermione turned around to see Harry there with his wand in his hand. She smiled and then finally got the use of her feet back and ran towards him.

She flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Harry!"

"Aw…how sweet!" Malfoy said. "Is Potter trying to keep up his reputation of saving people by saving the bookworm?"

Harry growled. "She's more then just a bookworm!"

"Study, study, and even more studying," Malfoy said. "That's all she ever does."

"Maybe you should take a couple of lessons from her, Malfoy," Harry said. "If I remember right, you aren't doing to well in some of your classes."

Malfoy grunted. "At least I have a life."

"If you actually call that a life."

"Why you!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! What's going on here?"

They all turned to see Professor Trelawnwy floating in mid air. Hermione frowned.

"What's going on here?" 

"Uh…nothing Professor. Right Potter?" Malfoy said.

"Right, nothing," Harry said. "Just a slight argument."

"Okay then," Professor Trelawnwy said. "Go back to your houses. Dinner's over and I believe you have a few predictions to be made, Harry." 

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "Like my so called death," he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione, who still had her arms around Harry's neck, giggled.

Malfoy glared one more time at Harry and Hermione and then left. Professor Trelawnwy left right after.

Harry sighed. "I don't like that, goon."

Hermione released her hold around his neck. "I never believed her in the first place."

Harry laughed. "I was talking about Malfoy," Harry said, wishing that she didn't release her hold. "I'm not sure if Cabbe and Goyle are just scared of him or if they are actual friends with him."

"That's a good question," she said.

"You can think about that when we get back to the Gryffindor Tower," Harry said leading Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Okay," she said as she let herself be lead to the house. 

Both of them were greeted by Ron who asked where have they been. Harry and Hermione filled them in about how Malfoy scared her as she exited the bathroom and how Professor Trelawnwy saved them from a duel with the goon.

After they finished their explanation to Ron, they said their good nights and headed up his or her's dormitory. Ron fell asleep once his head hit the pillow, but for Harry and Hermione it was a different story.

After only an hour of trying, Harry decided against sleep and slipped out of bed and headed up to the Astronomy Deck again. When he reached the deck, he sat down in a chair and looked up at the sky again. It was anther moonlit night and stars filled the sky once again.

"Well, this is a surprised."

"Huh?" Harry looked down from the sky to the door. He saw Hermione standing there in her nightgown.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled at her. "Is it such a surprise?"

"Actually…no," she answered and walked over towards him. "Mind the company?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all."

Hermione smiled and took the seat right next to him. "Have you seen any shooting stars yet?"

"Nope," Harry answered, pulling his gaze off her and back towards the sky. "I got up here probably a minute before you did."

"Oh," Hermione said. She turned her and started to look up at the starry night. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?" 

"What would you have done," she stared, "if Professor McGonagall didn't show up this morning and force Malfoy to release his grip on my shoulder?"

Harry looked down at her. "Most likely through a spell on him that would knock him out for weeks."

Hermione blushed slightly. 

"Why were you wondering about that?" Harry asked seeing the slight blush.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It was just bugging me and I had to ask. You know you don't have to get in an argument all of the time with Malfoy just cause of me."

"It's my decision and I made it," Harry said. "Just cause your parents are Muggles doesn't mean that you should be picked on for it! Including that, you are my friend! I need to stick up for you! That's what friends are for!"

Hermione's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Oh Harry," she said and flung her arms around his neck again. "Thank you!"

Harry, who was a little shock at her action, finally pulled his senses together and hugged her back. "No problem."

They sat there for a couple minutes in a hug and Hermione in tears. Hermione released her arms, but didn't move away. Instead, she laid her head on Harry's chest and snuggled into him.

Harry blushed. _'Please don't let this moment end,'_ he thought. Suddenly he saw something go flying across the sky.

"Hermione! Look! It's a shooting star!!" Harry said.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest quickly. She gasped when she saw it. "I don't believe it!" she said. "It's beautiful!"

Harry looked down at her and smiled. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

Hermione looked at him confused. "Why?"

"That's what you are supposed to when you see a shooting star," he told her. "If you wish hard enough, it will come true." –He paused for a minute—"That's what Professor Trelawnwy said anyways."

"HARRY!"

Harry laughed. "Just joking. She wasn't the one who told me that."

Hermione closed her eyes and made a wish._ 'I wish that I have a chance to actually call Harry mine.'_

She opened her eyes again and saw how close her and Harry's face where. She blushed.

"You know what?" he asked, looking at her.

"What?"

"You are b-."

"Aw, how sweet is this?" someone cut of Harry. "Deciding to put your moves on the bookworm, Potter?"

Both Hermione and Harry blushed a dark red. They looked over and at the door was Malfoy without Cabbe and Goyle.

Harry groaned. "Why can't you leave us alone, Malfoy? You can't even let us talk without you buggin us and where are your two friends?"

"They are sleeping right now," Malfoy answered. "I was bored so I came out to the deck and I find you two here flirting."

Harry growled and stood up. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Yea, Malfoy!" another voice said. "Why can't you leave these two alone and stop buggin them all of the time?" 

"Are you jealous of them?" another voice asked.

"If you aren't, you sure act like it, you git!" said a third voice.

They turned to see Ron, Seamus, and Dean standing in the doorframe of the Astronomy Deck. 

"Boy, this is sure becoming quite the place to come at night," Hermione said now standing.

"No kidding," Harry mumbled. "What are you three doing here?"

"Ron saw how you were out of you bed and guessed that you were here on the Astronomy Deck again," Seamus answered. 

"We were also awake so we decided to come and join you!" Dean answered.

Ron looked over at Malfoy. "We've got you out numbered now, Malfoy. Five Gryffindors to one Slytherin! Scared that you don't have your two other goons to protect ya?" 

Suddenly, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were shoved to the ground and in walked Cabbe and Goyle. They walked over and took their place behind Malfoy.

"Okay," Ron mumbled. "Now it's five to three, BUT WE STILL OUT NUMBER YOU!!"

"Did you ever figure out if they are scared of Malfoy or if they are actually friends with him?" Harry asked Hermione. 

Hermione shook her head. "Nope."

They stood there for a minute silent. Suddenly, Crookshanks walked into the room. He looked around the room at everybody and then his eyes landed on Malfoy and his two 'friends' behind him. All of a sudden, Crookshanks leaped into the air and landed right on Malfoy's face.

"Get this thing off of me!" Malfoy yelled. Cabbe and Goyle ran to Malfoy and both aimed a punch aiming right for Crookshanks. Hermione, seeing her poor cat in danger, hid her face behind her hands, not wanting to see it get hurt. Luckily, in a split second, Crookshanks jumped off of Malfoy's face and Cabbe and Goyle's punch hit Malfoy right in the face.

"GET THAT BLIMEY CAT!!!" Malfoy yelled out. Malfoy, Cabbe, and Goyle started to run after Crookshanks. Crookshanks ran out of the room and the three some followed. 

Ron, Seamus, and Dean started to roll on the ground with laughter.

"It's okay," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "You can look now."

Hermione lowered her hands off of her face and looked around not finding Crookshanks or the three goons. "What happened?"

Harry laughed. "Crookshanks jumped off of Malfoy's face and Cabbe and Goyle's punch hit Malfoy's face instead."

Hermione smiled. "I taught that cat well. I think buying it was a great idea."

"I think Ron would agree with you now," Harry said looking over at the three who were still on the ground laughing.

Hermione smiled over at them. "Guess so."

Ron stood up, trying to slow down his laughter. "Come on you guys. Lets go back to the house."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Okay."

The five of them headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione headed up to the girls' dormitory after saying, "Good night," and the other four walked up to boys'.

"So, Harry," Dean said smiling, "What happened before we arrived?"

Harry frowned as he walked over to his bed. "I was about to tell her, but before I got the words out, Malfoy walked in."

"Stupid git," Ron murmured, as he took got into bed. 

"I agree," Dean said crawling into his bed also.

"Good night guys," Seamus said as he flung the covers over himself. 

"Night," Ron said.

"Hey Harry," Dean whispered over to him.

Harry growled. "What?"

"I bet Hermione's mad at you now for not giving her a good night kiss!" The three boys laughed.

Harry blushed crimson.

"Harry," Ron whispered still laughing, "I can see the redness of your face through the dark!"

Harry picked up his spare pillow and threw it at Ron.

"Umph," Ron said as the pillow hit his face.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Harry whispered. "So shut up!"

After a couple of minutes, Harry could hear Seamus and Dean snore signaling that they were asleep. 

"Get…away…Lavender!" Ron said tossing and turning in his sleep.

Harry laughed a little bit. Why he was dreaming about Lavender he'll never know. Finally about ten minutes later, sleep took over Harry and he plunged into dreamland. 

~*~

Ron was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked around to see that Dean and Seamus were still snoring and Harry had a smile on his face. 

_'Must be thinking about Hermione,' _he thought smiling. 

Ron got out of bed careful of not waking his roommates and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and then changed into a shirt and jeans. Ron then walked back into the dormitory and saw that everybody was still asleep. He sighed and then walked down to the common room. He found Hermione sitting down in a chair next to the fireplace reading "Hogwarts, A History". 

"Hermione," Ron said after seeing what book she was reading, "don't you have that book memorized? You have read it about a hundred times."

"No I haven't," Hermione said not looking up from her book. "I've only read it eleven times going on to the twelfth."

"Same thing," Ron said. "Where is everybody anyways?"

Hermione looked over at him. "Everyone besides Lavender and Parvati headed down to breakfast. Where's Harry? He's usually with you."

Ron smiled. "He's still asleep also. Guess the 'up late with Hermione nights' are starting to get to him."

Hermione lifted up her book higher so Ron wouldn't see her blush. "I'm sure that last night you wouldn't miss it for the anything in the world."

Ron looked at her confused, but then remembered Crookshanks's attack on Malfoy. He smiled with glee remembering how Cabbe and Goyle's punches hit Malfoy's face. "Oh yea! I almost forgot about that! You know, I knew I loved that cat!"

"Yea right," Hermione mumbled. 

"What do you mean be that?" Ron snapped. 

Hermione looked over at him. "You know just as much as I do that you HATED Crookshanks when I first purchased him right before our third year here at Hogwarts."

"That's only because he tried to eat my rat!" Ron yelled.

"What are you guys fighting about now?"

Ron and Hermione turned to see Harry coming into the room looking half asleep.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron said in unison. "He/She stared it!" Ron and Hermione said pointing at the other.

Harry sighed and yawned. "You guys fight too much you know that?"

Hermione and Ron looked away from each other.

"How early did you guys wake up," Harry said changing the subject.

"I just got down here probably five minutes before you did, Harry," Ron answered.

"I got out of bed three hours ago," Hermione said acting like it was nothing. 

Ron looked at her weirdly. "Why would you blimey wake up so early?"

"I didn't wake up three hours ago," Hermione corrected him. "I probably only got five minutes of sleep last night."

Harry looked at her with concern. "Why didn't you sleep?"

Hermione looked over at him with a sad look on her face. "I don't know why. I just couldn't."

"Let's go down to the Great Hall," Ron said. "I'm starving."

"You guys go," Hermione said as she looked down at her book again. "I'm not hungry."

"Did you want me to bring you back a piece of toast?" Harry asked.

"No thank you," she said not looking up at him.

"Okay," Ron said. "Come on, Harry."

"Okay."

Ron and Harry exited through the portrait and started to walk down the steps to the Great Hall, but when they started to go down the steps, they heard Malfoy's voice talking to Cabbe and Goyle.

"I believe that Potter has started to like that mudblood," they heard him say. "I bet if I can get that mudblood's love, he'll want to kill himself because of so much jealousy he'll have against me." They heard laughing and then Malfoy walked away. 

It took all of the strength that Ron had to keep Harry from running over to Malfoy and kicking his butt.

"Listen Harry," Ron hissed at him, "Hermione doesn't love him. She loves you!"

That stopped Harry. "How do you know!" he snapped at Ron.

"Because," Ron stared, "Seamus and Dean said that Lavender and Parvati said that Hermione blushes every time Lavender and Parvati say that you and her would make a cute couple."

"And you actually believed that Lavender and Parvati said that?" Harry said lifting an eyebrow at Ron.

"Well," Ron began, slightly blushing, "knowing Lavender, she wouldn't lie about stuff like that."

Harry suddenly remembered something that he heard last night.

"Ron," he said, smiling, "What were you doing last night with Lavender in your dreams?"

Ron's jaw dropped and he blushed further. "How did you—I mean, I didn't dream about Lavender last night."

"What about me?"

Harry and Ron turned to look over at the top of the top of the stairs. There they saw Lavender and Parvati standing there.

Ron blushed and glared at Harry. "Nothing. Right, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Right. It was nothing, Lavender."

Lavender put her hands on her hips. "If you guys are making fun of me, I'd like you to say it to my face."

"Believe me, Lavender," Harry said, "It has nothing to do with making fun of you. It's FAR from that!"

"Oh okay then." 

Both her and Parvati walked down the stairs to them.

Lavender grabbed Ron's arm and started to pull them towards the Great Hall. "Come on you guys, lets go to breakfast!"

Ron blushed as he was being dragged towards the hall. "Okay."

Harry laughed seeing his friend's blush. "Shall we, Parvati?" he asked extending his to her.

"We shall," she said excepting his arm. 

The four of them walked into the Great Hall and stared to pile up food on their plates right away. They sat at the Gryffindor table together laughing and having just a good old time, but Harry had his mind elsewhere the majority of the time. 

_'What am I going to do?'_ he thought remembering exactly what Malfoy said to Cabbe and Goyle. _'How am I going to get Hermione out of this mess?'_

After breakfast was over, the four walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower. When they entered through portrait hole, they saw that Hermione was now asleep in the same chair she was sitting in when they left her with her book leaning against her.

Harry smiled. _'Good, she got some sleep.'_

Lavender looked over at Harry and whispered, "Would you carry her to her bed in the dormitory, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

He walked over to Hermione and picked her up with ease and headed up the stairs to the dormitory.

When Harry was out of earshot, Lavender turned to Ron.

"Does he like Hermione?" she asked him.

"I'm not permitted to say," he answered.

"Aw come on Ron," Lavender said and walked closer to him. Ron noticed her coming nearer and blushed slightly.

"I told you that I'm not suppose to tell," Ron said.

Lavender pulled Ron over to the direction of the portrait and shoved him through. "We'll be right back, Parvati!" she shouted back to her best friend. 

"Okay," Parvati shouted back.

Ron and Lavender walked out of the portrait hole. Lavender looked around to see if anyone else was in the hall. When she saw that no one else was in the hall with them, she turned to him.

"Listen Ron," Lavender said, "Parvati and I need to know if Harry likes Hermione so we can play matchmaker and get them together."

"Lavender," Ron said, "you don't need to play matchmaker. Harry almost told Hermione last night, but Malfoy walked in on them right before he was about to tell her."

Lavender frowned and turned away stopping her feet angrily. "Malfoy? Grrr…that goon screws up everything."

Ron nodded his head. "Yea. Malfoy just wants to get back at Harry just for doing something that he can hardly remember doing when he was young."

Lavender's face softened. "Poor guy. He just can't catch a break from that goon can he?"

"Nope."

Lavender turned back to Ron. "So are you saying that Harry DOES like Hermione?"

Ron shook his head yes, but said, "No."

Lavender giggled. She walked over to Ron and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ron." 

Ron's face almost turned as red as his hair. "Is that all I get?"

Lavender smiled and blushed. "Is that all you want?"

Ron smiled and pulled Lavender into a sweet but passionate kiss.

After they pulled away, Ron smiled and let go of her.

"That's all I wanted," he said and stared to walk back towards the portrait. 

Lavender pulled him back. "That's not all what I wanted," she said before pulling him into another kiss.

~*~

Harry laid Hermione down on her bed as soft as he could, but apparently it wasn't soft enough. Hermione stirred and her eyelids lifted to reveal her eyes.

Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit him. "Oh, I woke you."

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Did you bring me up here?"

"Yea, Lavender asked me to," Harry answered.

"Thank you," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry I woke you."

"Oh it's okay. I got enough sleep to last me awhile," she answered. Hermione got off of her bed and walked over to Harry. "Thanks for caring though," she said and then she kissed his cheek. "Lets go back down to the common room."

Harry blushed. "Uh…sure," he said as he followed her down the steps.

~*~

After a couple of more minutes (and kisses), Ron and Lavender walked back into the Gryffindor's house common room to see that Hermione and Harry were both back in the room. 

Hermione saw the dreamy look on Ron's face. "Where have you two been?"

Both of them blushed. 

"Um…well…"

"You…see…we…"

Harry started to laugh. "I don't think you want to know, Hermione," he said between breaths.

Ron glared at Harry. 

Hermione smiled. "Ron?"

"What?" he snapped.

"What's that on your cheek?" she asked innocently.

Lavender blushed.

Parvati looked at what Hermione was talking about and recognized. "Hey Lavender, isn't that the same color of your lip gloss?"

Lavender and Ron turned crimson. 

"Y-y-yes it is," she answered stuttering like crazy.

"Why don't you just tell us what's going on here, Ron?" Harry said.

"Oh all right!" Ron said and grabbed Lavender by the hand. "I love her!"

Harry smiled. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Hey!" Parvati said. "When you said you said you guys would be back in a couple of minutes, I thought you were going to get something else out of him instead of kisses."

Lavender smiled and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "I got what I wanted."

Hermione smiled at the couple. _'I envy them,'_ she thought. 

"Hey guys!" 

They all looked over to see that Dean and Seamus were entering the common room.

Seamus looked around and his eyes landed on Ron and Lavender. "What did we miss now?"

Parvati smiled. "Ron just admitted his love to Lavender!"

Dean's mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Hermione smiled. "Nope. If you need evidence, it's on Ron's cheek."

Dean and Seamus looked closely at Ron's cheek to see lip-gloss there.

"The people in this tower are getting more interesting by the minute," Dean said. "First, Harry admits his lo-OUCH! What did you do that for?" he asked Seamus who kicked him in the shin.

"You've got to remember who's in the room you git," Seamus said.

"Oh that's right," Dean said remembering that Hermione was in the room with them.

"Come on you guys," Parvati said walking over to the direction of the portrait. "Let's get out of this stuffy room."

Lavender turned to look at her best friend. "Where should we go?"

"Somewhere besides here," Parvati answered. 

The seven of them exited the Gryffindor house and walked down to the Great Hall. Once they got down the hall, a snobby wizard and his two over sized friends interrupted them from going any further.

"Aw, Hermione Granger," Malfoy said. "Just the witch I wanted to see."

Harry and Ron just then remembered what Malfoy said just that morning. Ron looked over at Harry who was giving death glares at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you stay AWAY from Hermione!" Harry yelled at him.

"Why?" Malfoy said. "She's not yours."

"I know that," Harry said. "Ron and I heard your little 'plan' this morning."

"So what?" Malfoy asked. "Just because you know doesn't mean that I'm not going though with it."

He started to walk over to Hermione, who was about five feet to Harry's left. Even though she forgot her wand again, she knew that all she had to do was run over to Harry and he'd deal with Malfoy. He was closing in on her and she was just about to run over to Harry when suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and pulled over to the person and met his lips. Right before she met his lips, she saw that it was Harry who pulled her over. 

Ron, Dean, and Seamus's jaw dropped when they saw Harry bring Hermione into a kiss. 

_'I never thought he had it in him,' _they all thought thought.__

A few seconds later, Harry and Hermione pulled apart. 

_'Boy,' _Hermione thought, _'he's a good kisser!'_

Harry turned to Malfoy. "That's why!"

Malfoy grunted and walked away from them.

Harry turned to Hermione, who had shock written all over her face. 

"Sorry, Hermione," he said avoiding her gaze. "It was the only way to get him to leave."

Hermione smiled. "I didn't mind at all."

Harry blushed. 

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Harry and Hermione didn't talk much after the kiss only because Hermione was still shocked of his action and Harry was too embarrassed to say more then two words to Hermione.

Finally, dinner passed and everybody was back in the Gryffindor Tower. It was closing in on midnight so everybody headed up to his or her dormitory to get some rest.

Harry laid down in his bed noticing that sleep was not even near him. He could hear Seamus and Dean snoring like usual and Ron was saying things about Lavender again in his sleep. Harry had to laugh. 

_'Who would have thought that Lavender and Ron would eventually get together,'_ Harry thought. _'It was total a shock to me!'_

  
Harry laid there for a couple of minutes. His thoughts started to wonder to Hermione. _'She looked really shock that I did that. I wish I didn't though because now I'm too scared about what she thinks of me.'_

Suddenly, Harry heard the door of the boys' dormitory open and a figure stepped in and then the door shut again.

"Harry?" the figure whispered.

"Hermione?" Harry asked sitting up in his bed. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione walked over to Harry's bed. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come bug you some," she whispered.

Harry smiled even though she couldn't see it in the dark. He laid down again. "Oh Hermione. How did you know that I was still awake?"

"I had a hunch," she whispered. She crawled into his bed and laid her head on his chest snuggling into him. "I have a question for you also."

"What is it?"

"Um…what do y-you think of…m-m-me?" Hermione whispered sounding uncomfortable and stuttering like crazy. 

"Why do you ask?" Harry said blushing.

"You said that if I wished hard enough on a shooting star," Hermione said, "that the wish would come true and when you kissed me this afternoon, I just had to know what you think of me?"

"Lavender, come back," Ron said still asleep.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed as quiet as they could. 

"Guess he really loves her," Hermione said.

"Yea he does," Harry said. "Hermione?"  
  


Hermione looked up at him from her position on his chest. "Yea?"

"Do you really want to know how I feel towards you?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yea, I do," she answered.

Harry pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss. They stayed that way for a minute in the kiss until not having enough oxygen started to take over both of them and they pulled apart.

"I love you," he answered. "I have for a while now. I didn't tell you because I was too scared of…"

He was cut off by another kiss from Hermione. 

Once they pulled apart, Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry," she said. "I love you too." She snuggled into him again. They both stayed that way until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~*~

Ron woke up the next morning after a good nights sleep. The morning sun was shining though the windows. He looked over at Dean and Seamus's bed to find that they were still asleep. He looked over at Harry's bed and had to do a double take. Hermione was snuggled in bed with Harry!

Ron smiled and ran over to Dean and Seamus's bed and woke them up silently.

"Guess who is in Harry's bed?" he asked both of them when they were just waking up.  
  


"Who?" Dean asked. "And this better be good, Ron!"

Ron ignored the last remark. "Hermione is in bed with Harry!"

"What?" Seamus said sleepily. "You're pulling our legs. Now go back to bed, Ron!"

"Fine then," Ron said. "See for yourselves."

Dean and Seamus looked over at Harry's bed and sure enough, Hermione Granger was right besides Harry Potter. Both of the their mouths dropped. 

"I don't believe it," Dean hissed. "I never would have believed that Harry have the guts to first kiss Hermione right in front of Malfoy and then sleep with her the same night!!"

Ron hit Dean on the side of the head. "Harry wouldn't sleep with Hermione that quickly! They both still have their cloths on you git! Boy I bet Lavender would just love to see this!"

Seamus got out of bed and then walked over to his trunk and started to search for something inside of it. 

"Ah," he said with his head still in his trunk. "Here it is!" He shut the lid and showed Ron and Dean his camera. 

Both Dean and Ron smiled. 

"I want to be the one who shows Lavender," Ron whispered.

Seamus walked over to Harry's bed. "Listen you guys," he said turning back to them. "I'm going to throw the camera over to you and you guys hide it so they don't know that I took a picture of them."

"Okay," Ron and Dean said.

"Ready?"

"Ready! Just take the blimey picture!" Ron hissed.

*SNAP*

Seamus did what he said and threw the camera over to Ron and Dean who threw it under the covers of Dean's bed just as Hermione and Harry were stirring awake.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning you two lovebirds," Ron, Dean, and Seamus sang out.

Harry groaned. "Oh no," he said sighing.

Hermione snuggled into Harry even more. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"As much as I'd love to let you," Harry said, "but I do not think that the boys would never let us hear the end of it."

Hermione groaned, but then her sense finally kicked in and she sat right up. "Oh no! I forgot to go back to the girls' dormitory!"

"That took you a couple of minutes to figure out," Ron mumbled.

"I wasn't the one who was saying 'Lavender come back' in my sleep!" Hermione snapped.

Ron blushed and was about to say something else, but decided against it.

"I'm going to go get dress and you should get back to the girls' dormitory," Harry said to her. 

"Okay," Hermione said and slid out of Harry's bed.

After Hermione and Harry had left the dormitory, Ron threw back the covers on Dean's bed to see that the picture was all ready developed. Ron snatched it and ran out of the dormitory into the common room. He saw who he was looking for right away.

"Lavender!" 

Lavender looked up to see Ron running towards her. "What is it?"

Ron handed her the picture and she squealed. "That is soooo cute!"

"What is soooo cute?" Hermione asked as she entered the room dress. Harry entered the room the same time she did. 

Lavender gave Hermione her 'I told you so' smile. "See for yourself," she said as she handed the photo to Hermione. Harry walked up right behind Hermione to get a look at the picture also. 

"I told you that you and Harry would make a cute couple!" she sang out.

Hermione gasped and Harry glared daggers over at Ron. "RON!!" 

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as he was about to run over and strangle Ron but a hand held him back.

"We didn't have to tell them," Hermione said.

He turned around and pulled her into his arms. "Guess so," he said as he kissed her one more time.

Lavender and Parvati giggled with joy.

Ron came up and hugged Lavender from behind which just caused her to giggle more.

When Harry and Hermione pulled out of their kiss, Hermione put her arms around his neck.

"I guess that," Hermione began, "wishes on a shooting star can come true."

The End! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yea! My first Harry Potter story is done! ^_^ It took me awhile, but I finished it. I wasn't going to put a Ron + Lavender thingy in this, but as I typed it, I thought it would make it funnier and make it better so I put it in! Incase you were wondering, Kawaii IS a Japanese word and it means cute. I couldn't think of a good password so I used a funky looking word like they usually do in the book and I thought that Kawaii would be perfect so it was hired as the password. Anyways, please REVIEW!! I would love to hear from you! You can also e-mail your comments to be at [Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com][1] or [KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com][2]. I also have MSN so if you want talk, add me to your contact list! 

Hope you enjoyed it!

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

   [1]: mailto:Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com



End file.
